Occasionally when piloting a vehicle, it may be difficult for drivers (or autonomous driving systems) to see and/or ascertain movement of a vehicle when approaching the vehicle at particular angles. This issue is exasperated particularly in low light situations (e.g., at nighttime) and/or in situations where visibility is limited, such as inclement weather situations. The inability to see other vehicles at certain angles and/or the inability to ascertain the vehicle's movement may cause accidents to occur.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle identification system that highlights the presence of approaching and/or adjacent vehicles.